Sad Beautiful Tragic
by loveblondie
Summary: Scott and Stiles' best friend moves back to Beacon Hills after being away at college for four years. Although she tries to hide it, something changed her while she was away. Scott is determined to find out what made his best friend so broken. Completely AU. Everyone is human.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Scott and Stiles' best friend moves back to Beacon Hills after being away at college for four years. Although she tries to hide it, something changed her while she was away. Scott is determined to find out what made his best friend so broken. Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf. I only own the original characters.

Chapter 1: Where's My Best Friend?

Scott's POV

"Stiles! We have to go! Avery's plane lands in forty-five minutes, we don't want to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. Avery is our childhood best friend and she was moving back to California after four years. Stiles and I couldn't be more excited. She moved across the country to go to college at Boston University. Looking at my watch, I sighed in annoyance about to yell at Stiles to hurry up again when he came running down the stairs.

"Finally." I mumbled to himself. I watched as Stiles raced down the stairs wincing as Stiles missed the last step and fall face first on the ground. Rolling my eyes, I hold a hand out to help my other best friend up off the floor.

"Thanks. Why are you just standing there?! Let's go we are going to be late!" Stiles practically yells at me while running to the car.

"I said that five minutes ago, Idiot." I say to myself. Shaking my head I follow my hyperactive friend to the car locking the door behind me

"HURRY UP!" Stiles yells, honking the horn. _This is going to be a long car ride,_ I thought to myself getting into Stiles' car. My door wasn't even shut all the way when Stiles took off down the road.

"Dude! Slow down Avery will kill us if we are late picking her up cause you were speeding to the airport and got in an accident." I yell while buckling up. Stiles didn't slow down much but at least we weren't going to crash now.

"I'm so excited!" Stiles says looking over at me while bouncing in his seat. "It's been forever. Do you think she will look the same? "

"Stiles we saw her last summer. I'm sure she looks the same. How much could she have changed in a year?" I said rolling his eyes. Little did he know she had changed. The question now was: How much?

Avery's POV

I stared out the window of the plane watching the clouds pass as I come closer to my destination: Home. It had been a year since I have seen my friends and family. A lot had changed in a year, I had changed. Putting my headphones in, I close my eyes thinking about all that has happened in the year since I've seen everyone. I was excited to be going home but at the same time I was nervous. I didn't know how everyone was going to react to the girl I had become now.

I used to be a fun, care-free person who didn't have a worry in the world. Funny how quickly and how much one thing can change a person. The full of life girl I used to be was replaced with a shy, nervous almost scared shell of my former self. I had become good at hiding all the sadness and the pain, pretending to be the same care-free girl she used to be. It was easy fooling people who hadn't known me all my life. Easy to make them think that everything was alright when in reality I was falling apart on the inside. I hoped I would be able to convince everyone as easily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking. We are making our final desent into Oakland International Airport. It is Eleven Forty-Eight in the morning. The weather is a cool sixty-three degrees with sunny skies. We would like for you to power down all electronics, return your seats to their original, upright positions and fasten your seatbelts. We thank you for flying Jetblue and have a great day."

Sitting forward, I pack up my things and a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as the plane lands and comes to a stop in the terminal. Standing up and grabbing my things I turn my phone on and send a quick text to Scott to let him know that I have landed and will meet them at baggage claim.

Scott's POV

"Dammit we're late. Hopefully her plane was delayed." Stiles says to me. He speeds up weaving in and out of cars trying to get to the airport faster.

"It's your fault we are late. You took forever to get ready!" I say pointing at Stiles.

"I'm sorry! You know how I get when I'm excited!" Stiles fires back as my phone goes off signalling I have a text. Seeing the text is from Avery I groan to myself.

**Hey, just landed. Meet you guys in baggage claim. (: -A**

**OK. See you Soon (: -Scottie**

"Well you get to explain that to her. She just texted me saying she landed and to meet her in baggage claim." I say looking at him.

"Crap." Was all he could say. _Crap is right._

Pulling into the parking lot ten minutes later the car comes to a halt and we jump out of the car practically running into the airport. Stopping right outside baggage claim we stop to catch our breath. Seeing Avery sitting off to the side with her back to us we walk up behind her. Stiles puts his hands over her eyes and she jumps about three feet in the air. _That's weird, _I thought, _She never scares that easy._ Chalking it up to her being tired from her flight I decide not to say anything. She stands to hug Stiles smiling as she does so. _She looks different._ Her long blonde hair isn't as bright and shiny as it used to be. Her usually tan skin looks pale and she has bags under her eyes that shes tried to cover with make up.

"You're late" She says crossing her arms in front of her staring pointedly at us.

"Stiles took FOREVER to leave this morning." I say shoving Stiles lightly.

"Should've known. You can never be anywhere on time." Avery says bending to grab one of her bags.

"It's good to have you back Ree." I say, reaching over to hug her as Stiles grabs some of her bags.

"It's good to be back." She smiles at me though it doesn't reach her eyes. _She seems sad. _

"Lets go home. Everyone is dying to come see you." Stiles says putting his arm around her shoulders and she flinches just the tiniest bit. _Ok something is definitely wrong. I am going to keep a close eye on her._ I grab the rest of her bags and follow the two to the car.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is my second attempt at writing a Teen Wolf story. I wasn't happy withthe other one so I have decided to start from scratch. I will try to update at least once a week. Reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think. Give me some ideas you would like to see happen in this story. This will be a Derek/OC story eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Scott and Stiles' best friend moves back to Beacon Hills after being away at college for four years. Although she tries to hide it, something changed her while she was away. Scott is determined to find out what made his best friend so broken. Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf. I only own the original characters.

Chapter 2 : Confusion

Scott's POV

The ride home was quiet. Well, except for Stiles asking a billion and one questions. I look back at Avery through the side mirror watching her stare out the window nodding her head at some of Stiles' questions. She looks like a scared little girl, nothing like the strong, independent woman she was last year when we visited her in Boston. When I hugged her at the airport it felt like she lost a lot of weight and looking at her now I can see it in her face. Her once full face now looks hollow, bags sit under her dull looking eyes and her skin looks ashenand pale. I can't help but wonder what happened to make her a shell of her old self.

"Scott!" Hearing my name being called brings me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I say shaking my head and turning to look at Stiles.

"Tell Avery about your new girlfriend." He says nodded his head in Avery's direction. In the mirror I see her turn her head to look at me, surprise flashing in her eyes as she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Well, her name is Allison and she moved here a few months ago. She was in my chemistry class. Uhh, she's a bit taller than you. Has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's an only child. Uhm, she the sweetest person I have ever met and I honestly can't believe that she's mine." I finish blushing at the last part.

"Aww! Scottie's got a girlfriend! That's so cute! I can't wait to meet her." Avery laughs leaning forward to punch me in the shoulder. Her old self showing through for a brief minute. I just roll my eyes at her.

The rest of the ride home is silent, even Stiles shut up for the time being. I could see him glancing at Avery in the rearview mirror evey so often with worry in his eyes. I think he is finally starting to notice that she isn't the same person anymore.

...

Avery's POV

We pull up to Stiles' house and I pretty much jump out of the car. I was starting to get uncomfortable with the looks Scott and Stiles keep giving me thinking that I don't notice them. I had a feeling that they had noticed something was off with me and are trying to figure it out. I am NOT ready for them to find out what happened. I know they will just freak out and blame themselves because they weren't there to protect me.

Looking up at the house I spent a majority of my time at growing up I find my self relaxing just a little bit. I can't decide if it's because I am a whole country away from what scares me the most or if it is because I have people I trust around me again.

"Stiles, are you sure it's ok that I stay here? Your dad is ok with this?" I ask looking over at my goofy best friend only to find both him and Scott staring at me. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. And of course it's fine that you stay here. Dad insists on it. At least until we can all find a place of our own." Stiles recovers first.

"Okay then. Help me bring my stuff inside?" I ask the boys and they scramble to grab all of my bags. I slowly let out a deep breath watching them walk inside before following.

"When will Danny be here?" Scott asks after getting all of my stuff into the guest room. Danny is my other best friend. I've been friends with Danny almost as long as I have been friends with Scott and Stiles. He is also my dance partner. We both moved to New York to attend Juiliard together. For the past four years we did everything together. We went to class together, worked together, went out together and even lived together. Everyone always thinks we are dating, which we both find hysterical because Danny is gay and very open about it.

"He should be here in about six weeks. He is still doing that production for the school." I say sitting down on the bed yawning.

"Cool. Why don't you take a nap. Everyone is coming over later to see you. I will wake you up in a few hours. Okay?" Scott says walking to the door and closing it behind him.

Finally alone I let out the breath I had been holding since they picked me up at the airport. I just hoped I could keep up my act until i was ready to tell Scott and Stiles. I take my shoes off and lay down not bothering to get under the covers. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

...

_"No! Please stop!" I begged squeezing my eyes shut and trying to push the stranger off of me._

_"Shut up!" He whispered in my ear holding me down._

_"Please dont hurt me!" I cried still struggling to get free. _

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" The man yelled at me slapping me in the face. "Now be a good girl."_

_"No! NO!"_

"NO!" Jolting awake a few hours later, I sit up looking around the room making sure that I am indeed safe. Once I am fully awake I sigh realizing that the nightmares did not go away like I thought they would once I came home. I grab my purse and rummage around in it until I find the object I am looking for. My phone. Pressing speed dial number 2 I hold my phone to my ear and wait for the other line to pick up.

"Ree! How was your flight?" The cheery voice of my other best friend fills my ear and i relax instantly. Danny is the only one who knows what happened. He's the only person i let my walls down around.

"Hey D. It was good. I am back at Stiles' house. Just woke up from a nap." I reply my voice still a little shaky after my nightmare.

"The nightmares are back aren't they?" Danny asks even though i know he already knows the answer.

"Yeah. I was doing good. I think it's because you aren't here for me to sleep next to." I say.

"I will be back in six weeks hun. Don't worry. You have Scott and Stiles there with you." He says reassuringly.

"Yeah, but they don't know what happened." I say getting up and digging around my suitcase for clean clothes.

"You are going to have to tell them eventually. You know this. I tell you all the time." He says with a sigh.

"I know. I'm just not ready to see the looks of pity of their faces." I whisper into the phone.

"They won't look at you like that. I promise. You just have to talk to them." He says. "I love you and I miss you. I will be back before you know it. I have to go though I'm going to be late for the show. Call me if you need me ok?"

"Love and miss you too D. Have a good show. Talk to you soon." I say and hang up my phone. I pick up the clothes I took out for my shower and head to the bathroom. Hearing a knock on my door I stop and turn seeing Scott poking his head through.

"Oh good you're up. I was just coming to wake you and let you know that everyone will be here in about an hour. I didn't know if you wanted to shower and change before they got here." He says.

"Ok." I say, smiling weakly at him. "I will be down soon."

Scott nods his head then shut the door leaving me to myself again. I don't know exactly who was coming over and that made me nervous. Maybe this shower will help calm my nerves.

...

Scott's POV

Closing the door behind me, I walk downstairs to the kitchen to talk to Stiles about Avery. Seeing him sitting at the table already eating I grab a soda from the fridge and sit down across from him.

"Something is wrong with Ree." Stiles says looking up from his food.

"I know. I have a feeling she doesn't want to tell us though." I say solmnely.

"What could've happened that made her change that much that she's pushing us away?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know. Let's call Danny maybe he knows. They did live together." I say pulling out my phone.

"Put it on speaker I want to hear what he has to say." Stiles says leaning over the table trying to get closer to the phone. I Dial Danny's number and put it on speaker so stiles can hear. Danny picks up on th third ring.

"Hey Scott. What's up?" He asks.

"What wrong with Ree?" Stiles practically yells. I slap him and tell him to shut up.

"I knew it wasn't going to take you guys long to figure out something is up with her." Danny says with a sigh.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I can't give you specifics. She has to tell you when she's ready." He says

"What can you tell us?" Stiles says calmer than before.

"She was attacked on campus about six months ago. It nearly destroyed her. She has major walls built up because of it. I am the only one who knows everything. She made me promise not to say anything. She's afraid of the way you guys will react." Danny says

"How does she think we will react?" I ask not sure if I really want to know the answer.

"She's afraid you guys won't look at her the same or treat her the same. Her so-called friends out her shunned her and blamed her for what happened." Danny says getting angry. "She has terrible nightmares now. She started sleeping in my bed with me about a month ago. The nightmares seemed to not be as bad then."

"Jesus. She's our best friend. Why would we treat her any differently?" I ask getting a little angry myself.

"I know you won't treat her any differently than I would." He says.

"What can we do in the meantime?" I ask.

"Keep a close eye on her. Make sure she's eating and trying to get some sleep." He says.

"We will." Stiles says. "Anything else?"

"Let her come to you. If she feels trapped she will run. Also make sure she keeps dancing while I'm not there. That seems to be the only thing keeping her from losing it completely." Danny says resigned.

"Okay. Thanks Danny. See you in a couple weeks." I say.

"Keep me updated. Don't hesitate to call. See you soon." Danny says hanging up a second later. I put my phone down and look at Stiles. He just shrugs and goes back to eating. I don't know what to do to get my best friend back. But I know I will do whatever I have to do. I will make everything okay again.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter has the party and Scott and Stiles experience one of Avery's nightmares. Reviews are always welcomed. Tell me what you like, don't like, helpful advice. See you next update.

xoxo, brittany.


End file.
